


so much cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, and bb8, everyone laughs at kylo, except millicent, fandom randomness, forcetime is canon, kylo has a teddy bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bb8s pov





	1. this one is sad

**Author's Note:**

> bb8s pov

I think that Artoo is right and all the humans are insane. Why else would they keep trying to get killed? Yesterday my second favorite went to go visit the one that wants to kill Her,  **why!** would She do that. She is all i have left, after everyone else in the galaxy died. what was that Artoo  **SHE IS DEAD!!!!!!!!** i guess you are all i have  [kissing noises].

 

**THE END**


	2. Now it’s time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay more insanity

Rey woke and realized she was clutching her saber but then she realized why ‘yay forcetime.’ Said Kylo and then they both died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don’t hate me

**Author's Note:**

> im insane i think or mabye that is just my fangirlness i hope these get better with time


End file.
